forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleyd Burral
| nicknames = the Risen Hero | home = Mulmaster, Moonsea | formerhomes = Phlan | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Knight | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1489 | deathnotes = (Resurrected) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = Wylan Burral | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Aleyd Burral was a knight in Phlan and a member of the Knights of the Black Fists during the Tyranny of Dragons. History Aleyd was always concerned with corruption inside the Black Fists and wanted to do something to unveil it. She found proof of a secret prison where her fellows tortured prisoners for sport and of bribery at Stojanow Gate. In 1489 DR, she was involved in a case of books stolen by a member of the Cult of the Dragon. Some time later, she decided to hire an adventuring party to investigate an overly long-running trial against the Cult member Spernik, who, despite being accused of stealing a book from Mantor's Library and instigating a red dragon to attack the city, was not yet condemned. She soon became involved in a coup by Dragon Cultists in the city, as one of the leaders of the forces fighting against the cultists. Later, she sent the adventurers to free Lord Regent Brahms, gaining them time by fighting against corrupt Black Fists allied with the cultists. She died in the skirmish. However, after refugees from Phlan arrived in Mulmaster, she was resurrected by her brother, Lord Priest Wylan Burral, a cleric of Tymora and her noble sacrifice raised her to a leadership position among the exiled. She asked an adventuring party to help her ally Zor Garwyl Gos. However, after her resurrection, Wylan, secretly a high-raking member of the Cult of the Black Earth, corrupted her. Working with her brother, Aleyd managed to recruit a small army, the so-called Liberators, in order to free Phlan and kill the dragon. Fully corrupted, however, Aleyd started to want revenge against all her opponents, fully supported by Wylan, including a cell of Cult of the Eternal Flame and Ardet Peytir and his family. At last, however, an adventuring party hired by Blade Cora Peytir unveiled the truth and defeated Wylan and Aleyd. Personality Aleyd was one of the few benevolent members of the Knights of the Black Fists. She had a keen mind but deep inside a soft heart. Her main objective was to do her job well in order to protect the people of the city. Aleyd did not suffer fools, and in her mind adventurers were the most foolish of fools. She was deeply loyal to her Knight Commander Ector Brahms. However, after her death and resurrection, Aleyd greatly changed personality, especially after knowing the death of her beloved Lord Brahms; her soft heart was filled by darkness and hate. She was totally consumed by her vengeance against the Maimed Virulence and the retaking of Phlan and was willing to do anything to succeed in those goals. Appendix Appearances *''Shadows over the Moonsea'' *''The Scroll Thief'' *''Tyranny in Phlan'' *''Breath of the Yellow Rose'' * Black Heart of Vengeance References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Knights Category:Members of the Knights of the Black Fist Category:Inhabitants of Phlan Category:Inhabitants of Mulmaster Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants